


Vi dedicherei una canzone

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E' Natale e Goku, dall'aldilà, vorrebbe dedicare una canzone ai suoi cari che soffrono.L’ho scritta sulle note di Se bastasse una canzone di Eros Ramazzotti.





	Vi dedicherei una canzone

Vi dedicherei una canzone

“Natale è una festa che non ho mai capito” si lamentò Re Kahio. Guardò Bubbles colpire un chiodo conficcato in un asse. Avanzò facendo tremare il ventre rigonfiò e guardò le pareti di legno, socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò guardando le assi storte. Superò una protuberanza delle nuvole arancioni e si appoggiò alla roccia su cui era appoggiata la casa incompleta.

“Non riesco a trovarci dei giochi di parole abbastanza divertenti. E sì che ne avrei tanto bisogno ora che il mio mondo è andato distrutto” si lamentò. Bubbles lanciò dei versi striduli e saltellò sul posto tenendo le zampe superiori sollevate e quelle inferiori piegate con le ginocchia in fuori, dimenando la coda.

“Non so se una canzone possa bastare per tirarmi su di morale” borbottò. Goku fece una serie di piegamenti, i muscoli erano in tensione e le vene del collo erano gonfie. Dei rivoli di sudore gli colarono dal viso facendogli pizzicare la pelle all’attaccatura dei capelli e il capo, gocciolarono oltre il suo mento e caddero in una pozza di sudore formatasi sotto la sua faccia. Si diede la spinta e si mise a testa in giù appoggiato su una mano. Si diede la spinta, fece una capriola in aria e atterrò in piedi. Si voltò e vide Re Kahio sedersi a terra, lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui.

“Perché non dorme?” domandò. La divinità chiuse gli occhi, la pelle azzurra si fece più chiara e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Buona idea” biascicò. Goku ghignò, lo guardò appisolarsi e sentì il suo respiro farsi regolare. Avvertì i versi della lucciola, chiuse gli occhi e mise la mano sulla spalla della divinità.

< Magari bastasse una canzone per convincere i miei amici a smettere di soffrire, gliela dedicherei. Invece posso solo guardarli vagare spaesati, mi sono illuso che sacrificandomi, togliendomi dai piedi, li avrei resi felici e senza problemi > pensò.

“La dedicherei a tutti quelli che sono allo sbando” mormorò.

_ I fiocchi di neve cadevano sull’asfalto coprendolo di un manto bianco. I piedi del principe dei saiyan affondavano nella neve ed alcuni fiocchi s’impigliavano nei suoi capelli neri sciogliendosi. Teneva il capo chinò, le braccia abbandonate ai lati dei fianchi. Sbatté con una spalla contro una donna facendola strillare e un uomo lo spintonò passandogli accanto. Vegeta andò a sbattere contro un uomo che cadde disteso per terra con un gemito di dolore, facendo cadere dei pacchi vermigli. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e proseguì, il respiro era irregolare e il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso. _

_ “Mi chiedo se la donna mi stia ancora aspettando… quel moccioso mezzosangue, in fondo, è anche mio…” mormorò con voce roca. _

_ C18 accelerò la velocità, il vento le sbatteva contro il viso insieme alle ciocche dei corti capelli biondi. Le iridi color ghiaccio erano spente, teneva le braccia strette ai lati del corpo e i pugni chiusi. Virò alzandosi più in alto, passando sopra una strada a tubo sospesa sopra due palazzi. _

_ “17, dove sei?” domandò a bassa voce. Il suo tono gelido fu coperto dal grido del vento che le rimbombava nelle orecchie. Si abbassò in picchiata e fece lo slalom tra una decina di palazzine. _

_ “Devo trovarti e smettere di pensare a quell’idiota pelato… con il viso da  **cucciolone** …” borbottò. _

_ Junior si tolse il turbante, sospirò e lo gettò a terra. Il terreno si spaccò sotto il suo peso riempiendosi di crepe. Si passò la mano sopra la testa pelata, sentendola umida sotto i polpastrelli. Piegò di lato la testa facendo scricchiolare il collo e ripeté l’operazione dall’altra parte. Incrociò le gambe, appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e chinò il capo. Il vento fece sollevare una nube di polvere rossastra dal terreno deserto su cui era seduto. _

_ “Senza quel marmocchio frignante di Gohan qui c’è silenzio… troppo” si lamentò. _

Gli occhi di Goku si mossero sotto le palpebre chiuse e strofinò le dita lungo la spalla che stringeva, i polpastrelli affondavano nella massa flaccida coperta dai vestiti.

“La dedicherei a quelli che non hanno avuto ancora niente e sono ai margini da sempre” bisbigliò il Son.

_ Crilin si coricò su un fianco, teneva gli occhi chiusi e la luce della luna illuminava una lacrima sulla guancia. Abbracciò il cuscino e singhiozzò, dimenò i piedi sul futon continuando a dormire. Si sentiva il rumore del mare in sottofondo e la luce dell’astro brillava riflettendo sul suo capo pelato facendo brillare di riflessi argentei i sei punti dipinti sulla sua testa. Mugolò e strinse il cuscino contro il petto, strappandone la fodera. _

_ “18” mormorò. _

Goku si leccò le labbra, guardò il migliore amico tremare più forte e l’immagine si oscurò. Le antenne di Re Kahio erano piegate a conca e tremavano, una serie di scintille si creavano fra esse.

“La dedicherei a tutti quelli che stanno aspettando” bisbigliò l’eroe della Terra.

_ “Ti aspetterò sempre Goku, amore mio” mormorò Chichi. Si portò la fotografia alle labbra e baciò la testa di Goku, sopra quella più piccola di Goku bambino. Fissò con gli occhi arrossati l’immagine di se stessa raffigurata intenta ad abbracciare il marito. Singhiozzò, si sporse e appoggiò la foto sul comodino. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e scoppiò a piangere. _

Goku avvertì delle fitte al petto e il battito cardiaco si fece irregolare, si appoggiò alla parete dietro di lui con il capo stringendo più forte gli occhi.

“La dedicherei a chi come me rimane un sognatore, rimanendo sempre più solo”

mugolò.

_ Goten si affacciò alla finestra e osservò il cielo. Sorrise e allungò le mani verso la nuvola speedy. Affondò la mano nella superficie dorata e la sentì indurirsi al suo tocco. Si diede la spinta e vi si arrampicò di sopra. Alzò il capo guardando il cielo azzurro e sorrise. Una nuvola bianca allungata passò sopra il capo del bambino. _

_ “Un giorno voliamo da papà?” domandò. Allargò le braccia e chiuse gli occhi, i capelli neri che gli circondavano il viso con delle ciocche grandi quattro dita tremarono mossi dal vento. _

Goku inspirò ed espirò ripetutamente, aprì gli occhi lucidi e li sbatté. Li richiuse e si leccò le labbra sentendo un sapore acido in bocca.

“La dedicherei a chi ha cercato a sua volta di creare una canzone per cambiare” mormorò.

_ Bulma fece oscillare il cacciavite di plastica morbida rosso e azzurro davanti al viso del figlio. Il neonato gorgogliò, allungò le mani e lo afferrò, mettendosi la punta azzurra in bocca. Succhiò dimenando le gambe e la madre lo cullò contro il suo petto. _

_ “Vedrai che il tuo papà cambierà. Lo so che è un principe che sembra tanto antipatico, ma da qualche parte ha un cuore”. Lo incoraggiò e sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi sentendo i gorgoglii del bimbo. _

_ “Sarà orgoglioso di te. Hai già imparato a camminare da solo infondo”. Aggiunse la donna. _

Goku sorrise. Risalì con la stretta sulla spalla di Re Kahio, lo sentì borbottare nel sonno. Trattenne il fiato e sentì Kahio iniziare a russare rumorosamente.

“La dedicherei a tutti quelli che stanno aspettando” disse con voce inudibile. Il russare si fece più forte e Goku espirò aria.

“Soprattutto a tutti quelli che venuti su con troppo vento, quel vento gli è rimasto dentro. A quelli che hanno creduto, cercato e voluto che fosse così”. Aggiunse.

_ Videl appoggiò le mani sul terreno davanti a sé e piegò il capo di lato, le dita le affondarono nel fango e sentì i fili d’erba solleticarle le dita. _

_ “Qualche problema?” domandò. Gohan sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi arrossati e si strofinò la mano sulla guancia umida. _

_ “Certo. Hai già finito di fare gli esercizi per la concentrazione?” chiese con voce roca. La figlia di Mr. Satan si diede la spinta e si mise in ginocchio per terra. _

_ “Ti manca tuo padre vero? Anche io ho quella voce quando sento la mancanza di mia madre” disse. Gohan abbassò il capo e le gote si arrossarono. _

_ “È lui che mi ha insegnato il valore della giustizia. È per renderlo orgoglioso che faccio Great saiyamen” ammise. Videl lo abbracciò e gli appoggiò il mento sulla spalla. _

_ “Lo è sicuramente” mormorò. _

“ _Ghh ghh_ ” mormorò Goku con tono inudibile, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Ai miei cari, insomma” bisbigliò. Aprì la mano sudata lasciando andare la spalla di Re Kahio e la appoggiò a terra.


End file.
